While You Sleep
by sigyn-chi
Summary: Only when he sleeps can you lose yourself... TYL timeline: TYL18!27


While You Sleep…

Disclaimer: I think it's already given that I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn...

Warning: Contains BL, angst, spoiler to the TYL timeline, may be considered one-sided TYL1827, implied ColonelloLalMirch and a very, very OOC Hibari

Timeline: TYL timeline: between chapters 169 and 170.

While You Sleep…

Hibari blocked another punch directed at him and hit Tsuna on the stomach. Tsuna was thrown back, gasping for air as he hit the ground rather painfully. Lal Mirch frowned. Even after passing the Vongola trial, Tsuna has yet to even come close to being Vongola Decimo that they knew. Was she asking too much?

Tsuna gasped as he was thrown once more. Hibari narrowed his eyes and grabbed Tsuna by the hair. Tsuna stared at Hibari in defiance; his dying will flame burning brightly.

"How long must I play with such a weak herbivore?" Hibari hissed, throwing Tsuna to the ground once more. Hibari yawned, "You're not even a challenge."

"W-wait…" Tsuna weakly called out as Hibari began to walk away. Hibari stopped but did not look back, "I can… still…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you wish to die once more, do not ask me to do it." Hibari harshly said. Tsuna looked at Hibari's back, breathing heavily, "If you stand up and face me, you will die."

"B-but I-"

"We will continue tomorrow." Hibari finalized, walking out of the training room. Lal Mirch stared at Tsuna as he left his dying will mode. Tsuna bit his bottom lip as tears threatened to fall from caramel eyes. Lal Mirch's eyes softened and was about to approach Tsuna when she heard him whisper.

"I have to get stronger. I have to…" Lal Mirch closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Then start training!!" Lal Mirch ordered. Tsuna's eyes widened as Lal Mirch began to drag him up.

"If you want to defeat Hibari Kyouya, you better start NOW!!" Lal Mirch ordered, going Spartan-mode once more. Tsuna's eyes widened…

"HHHIIIIII!!"

* * *

"_Then I'll see you soon, Hibari-san…" _

Hibari opened his eyes and frowned. He rubbed his forehead and sat up. A clock near his futon told him it was already night time outside. Not that it would make any difference underground. With a tired sigh, Hibari left the comforts of his futon and walked. With no particular destination in mind, Hibari walked out of his foundation and into the Vongola hideout. Hibari let his feet carry him and stopped when he realized that he had been led in the only room he dared not enter since he returned to Namimori. He was not surprise to find it locked, thinking it was probably Yamamoto Takeshi who had locked it. Gokudera Hayato would have probably unable to find the courage to even step inside. Sasagawa Ryohei would have forgotten about this room's existence and Rokudo Mukuro could have cared less.

"_Welcome back, Hibari-san."_

Hibari closed his eyes and let his finger gently traced the door. The room had too many memories in it. It had been Sawada Tsunayoshi's office. It had been the room that only the guardians were allowed to enter. It had been the room where Sawada Tsunayoshi would smile at him and welcome him back. Hibari closed his eyes and backed away from the door.

"He's dead." Hibari whispered, clutching his head. Those words made his chest felt like its being crushed. Hibari hit the wall next to him, his hand numb of any pain. Hibari sighed and walked back to the elevator. Pressing the floor where his foundation was stationed, Hibari leaned on the elevator, sighing. Even after death, his caramel eyes continue to haunt him. The elevator door opened and Hibari frowned when he realized that it wasn't his floor. He was about to close the elevator door when he noticed light coming from a slightly opened door. Something inside Hibari stirred and he found his legs moving on its own, entering the lighted room. Hibari frowned when he realized it was the training room.

Something moaned and Hibari looked at his right where he found Tsuna sleeping by the floor, his mouth slightly opened as he softly snored. Hibari's frown became bigger and walked towards Tsuna.

"Damn! How could I-" Lal Mirch cursed as she tried to briskly walked towards the Training Room. She had forgotten all about Tsuna while she waited for the elevator to open and remembered it just a few moments before the elevator reached their floor. Along the way, she had another attack and fell to an unused room. She had heard footsteps and only managed to subdue her attack after the footsteps were far away from the room she had been occupying. She did not hate Tsuna; otherwise she wouldn't even bother to wake the poor boy up. Her eyes widened and she tried to hide behind the wall as she noticed Hibari crouched next to the sleeping Tsuna. Curiosity getting the better of her, Lal Mirch stuck her head out and observed the elusive guardian and his sky.

Hibari gently traced the curve of Tsuna's cheek, lightly touching his bottom lip. Tsuna moaned in his sleep and Hibari took his hand away from the sleeping boy.

"Then you came back…" Lal Mirch heard Hibari mumble. Carefully, he lifted the sleeping boy to his arms, wrapping them protectively around the boy. Tsuna mumbled in his sleep, leaning unto Hibari. A smile graced his sleeping face as he welcome the warmth Hibari emitted.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead." Kusakabe informed him. Hibari's eyes widened for a moment and dropped the box he had been holding._

"_When…" _

"_It had been confirmed last night. Yamamoto Takeshi is in line one." Kusakabe said, giving the phone to Hibari. Both their eyes widened as they realized Hibari was shaking, "Kyou-san… should I tell him to call back later?"_

_Hibari shook his head and took the phone from Kusakabe, "Hello…"_

"_Hibari, Boss is dead." He heard Yamamoto Takeshi say in the other line. Hibari couldn't breathe, his eyes closed and he bit his lip. He could hear the mourning in the other line, "All the guardians are to gather back to Namimori."_

"_No." Hibari said. _

"_Hibari-"_

"_I am busy, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari said, clutching unto his yukata until his knuckles were white. Kusakabe looked away, the truth was they had finished their investigation a day ago and was about to return to Italy. _

"_You can't run away, Hibari." Yamamoto reminded Hibari. Hibari opened his eyes and gazed at the tatami floor._

"_And what am I running from, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Hibari inquired. _

"_The truth…"_

Hibari tightened his hold unto the sleeping boy, closing his eyes, "You are truly a cruel herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"_Then you'll be gone for a while again, Hibari-san?" Sawada Tsunayoshi asked, signing another paper. Hibari nodded and opened the door._

"_I'll return… maybe a month from now." Hibari said, looking back at the tenth Vongola boss. His eyes widened for a moment before grinning at Hibari._

"_That's the first time you said that, Hibari-san." Tsuna said. Hibari raised an eyebrow and Tsuna chuckled, "That you'll be back. It's the first time Hibari-san said that he'll be back."_

"_Do not get any ideas, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari warned, his eyes narrowing. Tsuna continued to smile at Hibari._

"_A month from now I'll be meeting with the Millefiore. Maybe after that we can all go for a cup of coffee?" Tsuna suggested, "With the others..."  
_

"_I hate crowds." Hibari reminded Tsuna. Tsuna frowned and rested his chin on his palms, "But…"_

_Tsuna looked back at Hibari, curiosity shining in his eyes, "I do not mind going for a cup of coffee with you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_The smile returned to Tsuna's face and he nodded, "That's a promise. Then I'll see you soon, Hibari-san…"_

_Hibari nodded and walked out of the room. As he closed the door, he glanced back and found Tsuna still smiling at him. A small smile graced Hibari's face and he closed the door. _

Hibari buried his head on Tsuna's mop of brown locks and carried him to his arms, supporting his back and legs. Hibari began to walk slowly out of the training room. Lal Mirch ran back to the unused room and left the door slightly open. Her eyes were glued to the scene she witnessed, Hibari was cradling Tsuna gently, his eyes unfocused as his cheek lightly touched Tsuna's forehead. The elevator door opened and Hibari went in.

Tsuna moaned in his sleep and clung unto Hibari. A smile appeared on Tsuna's face and Hibari felt mesmerized by it. Tsuna's mouth moved and Hibari heard him whisper, "Kyoko-chan…"

Hibari's hold tightened and he smiled sardonically, "Sasagawa Kyoko…"

"_And why would I do such thing, Sasagawa Ryohei?" Hibari asked, crossing his arms._

"_Because I know I can count on you, Hibari." Ryohei replied. Hibari frowned and closed his eyes, "Because Sawada believes in you."_

_Once he heard Tsuna's name fell from Ryohei's lips, Hibari glared at Ryohei, "And why must I protect Sasagawa Kyoko?"_

"_Because she's important to Tsuna…" Ryohei replied, "More than any of us. If anything were to happen to Sawada, you're the one we can count on."_

_Ryohei winced as Hibari pushed him to the wall roughly, his throat grabbed by Hibari's pale hand, "Nothing will happen to Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is strong."_

"_Yes, but he is also too kind." Ryohei's eyes softened, "He is too trusting…"_

"And too stupid." Hibari commented, staring intently at Tsuna's peaceful expression. The elevator door opened and Hibari walked out. He walked to the door he knew Tsuna temporary stayed in and it automatically opened. He laid Tsuna on the bed and Tsuna whimpered at the lost of contact. Hibari covered Tsuna up to his shoulder with the blanket and let his hand gently caressed Tsuna's cheek. He leaned in and closed his eyes. His lips gently touched Tsuna's and he let it linger for a minute before walking out of the room.

* * *

It was only when the elevator door closed that Lal Mirch opened the door and walked out back to the hallway. Her eyes saddened and she dropped to the floor. She took out the blue pacifier and hugged it, her tears threatening to fall. She felt it in Hibari's unfocused eyes. The same feelings she feels even now...

"Colonello…" Lal Mirch whispered. So many of them have lost someone, and they have yet to know the real reason why. There was one thing Lal Mirch was sure about…

Millefiore was going to pay.

* * *

Hibari returned to the Foundation and found Kusakabe on one of the room with Reborn. Reborn looked at him and threw him a certain device. Hibari caught it and stared at it.

"When were you going to tell me, Hibari?" Reborn asked. Hibari smirked.

"About what?"

"About that tracking device from Chrome's bag…" Reborn replied, his eyes glaring at Hibari. Hibari threw the device to Kusakabe and yawned.

"The device is ours. What we do with it is none of Vongola's business." Hibari informed him, "If that is all, then leave. I'm going to sleep."

Reborn smirked, "This may be the last time, Hibari. You sure you don't have any regrets?"

Hibari stopped and stared at the sliding door.

"Can you change the future, infant?" Hibari asked, opening the sliding door. Reborn lowered his head, covering his eyes.

"And what future do you want, Hibari?"

"_Welcome back, Hibari-san."_

"A future… where I can hear it once more…" Hibari cryptically replied. Reborn looked at Hibari and found him smiling sadly. Hibari walked in and closed the sliding door. Outside he heard Reborn say…

"Then believe in your sky."

_While you sleep, I threw my mask away…_

_While you sleep, I held you in my arms…_

_While you sleep, I kissed you even though you did not kiss back…_

_While you sleep, I dream of the future I wish to have…_

* * *

Author's End Rants: Why am I writing angst? Why am I writing a one-shot when I have yet to upload a new chapter on either Unexpected series? Because this idea has been eating me alive since U.Visit day 1. So, you guess can consider this as a stand alone or an actual prequel of Unexpected. Day 4 would probably be uploaded tomorrow -hides nosebleed- since I'm still debating if the smut is already okay or not. Day 2 of U.Rev. would be on Monday. Or the other way around, it actually depends on which would be polished first: Hibari molesting shota-Tsuna or Hibari topping girlish-Tsuna -grin-. Which would you guys like first? And yeah, tell me if you guys like how I wrote this, 'cause I'm unsure if I can make a good angst fic.


End file.
